The Story of Remus Lupin & Marauders
by SimpletonOfTheAges
Summary: Remus Lupin has secrets. He's a werewolf, but a great friend. Find out how the Marauders came to be, and all their mischief and fun in Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is told entirely from Remus Lupin's POV. It tells of his fear, friends, and life. Enjoy!

Chapter One – The Hogwarts Express and Sorting

Platform 9 ¾ was buzzing with life as I got on to the Hogwarts Express. It was just about to leave. I had been so focused on packing and worrying about the first few days, I forgot the time! I passed buy compartments filled to the brim, first years, second years, and more. I tried to knock on some, but was quickly rejected by the already cramped compartments.

Finally, I came across a compartment that was occupied by two boys who looked about my age. I knocked and opened the door.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked

"Make yourself at home," one of them said. He smiled and said, "James Potter, a pleasure. This git here is Sirius Black."

The other boy elbowed James in the rib.

He held out his hand, and I gingerly took it and shook it.

"I didn't quite catch your name," the boy named Sirius said.

"Er... Remus Lupin, nice to meet you two," I said. I took a seat next to Sirius after putting my bookcase on top of the seats.

"So," James started, "Remus, are you a first year?"

I nodded. I haven't had too many friends over the past year, but things with Sirius and James were looking good.

"We are too!" Sirius jumped in, "What houses do you guys want to be in?"

"Gryffindor," James and I said at the same time.

Sirius nodded in agreement. "So do I. Most of my family has been in Slytherin. I hate them, the miserable sods. I hope to be the first to be in Gryffindor. Plus, my cousins are in Slytherin." He shuddered.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, d'you guys know how to play Exploding Snap?" James asked.

Sirius and I nodded.

"Alright then. I think I have two decks in my bag, we can use one of those," he said.

James stood up and reached to his bag, pulling out a deck for the game. For the rest of the ride, we played Exploding Snap, laughing like old friends.

It was nighttime by the time the train arrived at Hogwarts, and everyone was tired. We ended up using both Exploding Snap cards, Sirius and James were out cold. I sat by the window, looking out at Hogwarts coming up in the distance

I shook Sirius awake. "Sirius, we're here!"

He moaned and said something that sounded like, "I'm not hungry for pickle eggs. Later..."

Then I realized that I was acting like they were my friends. _You wont have friends, not with_ that _going on,_ A voice said in my head _._ I promptly had an argument with myself. _Well, that's if they know. They don't know yet._ The other me laughed. _Not yet. Not yet..._

"Remus! Earth to Remus!" Sirius said. I blinked.

"Sorry, lost in thought," I mumbled.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he said. He looked at me with concern.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, thanks. Just a little dizzy."

He nodded. He looked out the window and realized we were nearly there. A mischievous grin appeared on his face and he looked at the soundly sleeping James.

"I've got an idea, mwahaha!" he said. He looked at me.

"How's your magic?" he asked.

 _Oh no, this is a bad idea,_ I thought. I shrugged.

"Do you know the firework spell?" I nodded.

"Well, let's give Jamesie here a little wakeup call," he laughed.

I sighed, took out my wand, and spoke the incantation for the spell. "Periculum!"

 _BANG!_ __James shot up and looked around, his glasses hanging on one ear, and his hair even more a mess than it already was.

"Wakie waaaaakkkie, Jamesie!" Sirius said.

I tried not to laugh, but his face was priceless, I bursted into laughter, and soon Sirius joined me, leaving James with a bewildered, terrified face.

The Great Hall was even more massive than I could have ever imagined. In front of the long table at the end of the Great Hall was an old-looking hat that I knew to be the Sorting Hat, and a stool. It was sorting time.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, all new first years! I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school. To all returning students, I gladly welcome you back into the school for another year here! I must once again warn that the Forbidden Forest is strictly, obviously, forbidden. Punishments will be severe to anyone who is found wandering inside the forest. Before we begin, the Sorting Hat has a song that he has prepared for us!"

The dusty old hat began to _sing_.

"Oh, here I am, the Sorting Hat,

Here to bring the new kids in!

The houses here are noble and great,

Gryffindor, for the brave,

Slytherin for the cunning,

Ravenclaw for the intellectual

and Hufflepuff for the loyal!

Which will ye find yourself in,

I will tell you where it is you'll gooooooooo!"

There was a cheer, and the hat went silent Professor Dumbledore stood, and motioned us to be silent again

"Thank you, Sorting Hat. Now, let the sorting begin!" he said.

Sirius, James, and I looked at each other. We could only hope that we would be sorted together.

A witch stood and began to speak. "I am Professor McGonagall. I will call your name, you will come up, have a seat, and I will place the sorting hat on your head. You will then be sorted, and you shall sit at your designated house table.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius nervously walked up to the stool and sat. McGonagall placed the hat on Sirius head, who promptly asked if the hat had lice, getting a laugh from everyone was a moment of silence from the hat, and a look of worry on Sirius' face. He was muttering something.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone was silent. A Black, in Gryffindor? Promptly, some clapped, and Sirius sat down.

"Evans, Lily!"

A short, redheaded girl walked up and sat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" People cheered.

"Lupin, Remus!"

I walked up to the hat, sat down, and waited.

 _Hm... Haven't seen one of your kind in a long time._ The hat said.

 _...How..._ I began

 _Well, for starters, I'm inside your head right now. You're definitely brave for even coming here. This will suit you..._ It said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered and clapped. Sirius gave me a thumbs-up

Some more names were called, and later on, it was James' turn.

"Potter, James."

James walked up with a smile on his face. The instant the hat landed on his head, it said,

"GRYFFINDOR!" People cheered for him as he sat down at the table next to Sirius and I.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

A short, plump boy sat down at the table, looking scared.

Minutes later, the Sorting Hat said, "GRYFFINDOR!" People clapped for him.

About half an hour later, The three of us were headed up to the Common Room, talking about the year to come.

**Author's Note: I plan to continue, reviews are appreciated, and I'm not sure if this is canon or not. Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

** I bring you chapter two.

Chapter Two – Peter Pettigrew, First Day

We finally reached the entrance to the Gryffindor Commons.

"To enter your common room, there is a password that you need to say for the Fat Lady to open the painting for you to enter. The password is _Priori Incantatem._ The password will change once a month, it will be posted inside in the morning. Repeat it twice, please. If you forget this, you'll be waiting outside until a classmate comes," A prefect was saying

I had been paying attention, but James and Sirius had been sniggering since we had got up there. I still had no idea why.

" _Priori Incantatem_ ," the prefect said. The Fat Lady's painting slowly swung open, revealing the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Now, all you first years, it's getting late. Here are your dorm assignments. I'll read them off," he continued.

"First dorm, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. That'll be the first dorm up the stairs, turn right twice, and go all the way up.

Second dorm, Lily Evans, Minnie Orlo, Patty McJoe, and Avery Mollison."

He went on and on like that, and as first years were assigned their rooms, they left to go unpack. Sirius, James, and I went up to our dorm room and found all our stuff there already. Sitting on the closest bed on the right was Peter Pettigrew.

"H-hi, I'm Peter Pettigrew," he said. He seemed nervous, even though the Sorting was over.

"Hello, Peter. I'm Sirius Black, this mess of hair is James, and that one there is Remus. I guess we'll be spending some time together," he said.

"Hi," James said.

Once we were all acquainted, I pulled out my latest book, and opened to page 212. I sat down, about to begin to relax, and started to read.

 _"This spell should be used only to..."_ My thought process was cut off as one Sirius Black landed from the air flat on top of me.

I had blocked out the pillow fight raging in front of me, but either way, I wanted to end up finishing this chapter tonight.

"Oops, sorry, Remus," Sirius said. He jumped off me and swung his pillow at James' head. They continued their battle of pillows as I sat there, trying to bring air into my lungs again.

"Oi, Remus. How long are you gonna stare at that book?" Sirius said. He had been pestering me to put the book down and have some Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans with him and James

"Until... now," I said. It was early in the morning, and for some reason had decided to wake me up before the sun had come up. And so, I had decided to continue my book that had been so _rudely_ interrupted by Sirius' body removing every ounce of oxygen from my body.

"Ah, finally. C'mere, Remus," James called.

I closed my book and walked over, and put my hand in the box, searching for a bean.

I threw the box down and screeched, "What is THAT?!"

Sirius and James laughed. They had snuck a _mouse_ into the box, which had begun to climb up my arm before I flung it away.

If looks could kill, the two of them would've dropped dead right there. The fourth bed was silent, and then out came Peter, still asleep as he fell out of the bed. He shot awake as his head hit the floor, and then came face-to-face with the mouse I had thrown earlier.

He screamed and jumped onto his bed, looking at the small creature below him.

I glanced down at my watch and realized that breakfast began in little under half an hour, and I still hadn't even gotten dressed.

"Er... guys? It's getting late, we should get going. There won't be any food left when we get there."

Sirius nodded in agreement, but James was too busy laughing at Peter, who was still on top his bed, freaking out like a little girl over the mouse. I grabbed it by the tail and put it on Sirius' head.

James' laughter went up a notch as Sirius tried to swat the mouse out of his hair.

He grabbed it and threw it at James, whose laughter ceased immediately. I went into the bathroom and got dressed, and by the time I got out, the "Throw the Mouse" game was still going on. I picked up my books and sat down, waiting for them to finish.

"Well, I guess me and Peter will meet you two downstairs?" I said. Sirius finally threw the mouse into the bathroom and shut the door.

"We're right behind you," he said.

Peter had basically become our friends, we had spent most of last night talking and getting to know each other, since we were spending all our time away from classes together, and had many of our classes together.

We walked down to the Great Hall and sat at our table, looking around for any food left. There was none, except for one half of a doughnut.

The room was nearly empty except for a Ravenclaw, who had just gotten up and left.

Sirius glanced at me hungrily, and so did James. We all bolted to get the doughnut, but when we looked up, Peter had beaten us to it. He took his last bite and looked at us.

Sirius glared. "Pettigrew, you are _so_ dead."

But before anything happened, Sirius began to laugh, and so did the rest of us except for Peter, who looked like he wouldn't sleep for a week.

"Welcome to Charms, I am your professor this year, and hopefully for other years, Professor Flitwick. This is my second year teaching here, so let's make it easy on both of us," the teacher said.

"Now, we'll begin by learning your first charm here. The Levitation Charm. Begin by speaking the incantation _without_ your wands first, let's try it now, _Wingardium Leviosa_."

" _Wingardium Leviosa."_ The class replied.

After a minute of repeating the words, we finally picked up our wands.

I looked around the class to see Peter repeating the spell over and over again, and he eventually seared a hole into the table below.

Sirius had already gotten the hang of it, and picked up a book to drop on someone (probably James)

James, however, was levitating his feather shakily. I had gotten it on the first try, as my father had taught me the spell already.

"Well done, Mr. Lupin!" Flitwick said. I smiled.

The rest of the day went on like this, but in Potions and the rest, it was only introductions and learning many basics that I had read in books many times.

**Author's Note: I plan to write Chapter 3 either tomorrow or the next day.


End file.
